NHL players R
This is a list of National Hockey League (NHL) players who have played at least one game in the NHL from 1917 to present and have a last name that starts with "R". RA * Karel Rachunek * Andre Racicot * Bruce Racine * Yves Racine * Branko Radivojevic * Yip Radley * Igor Radulov * Brian Rafalski * Clare Raglan * Herb Raglan * Marcus Ragnarsson * Don Raleigh * Brad Ralph * Jamie Ram * Rob Ramage * Tim Ramholt * Beattie Ramsay * Craig Ramsay * Les Ramsay * Mike Ramsey * Wayne Ramsey * Ken Randall * Bill Ranford * Paul Ranheim * George Ranieri * Erik Rasmussen * Peter Ratchuk * Jean Ratelle * Mike Rathje * Jake Rathwell * Dan Ratushny * Errol Rausse * Pekka Rautakallio * Matt Ravlich * Rob Ray * Andrew Raycroft * Alain Raymond * Armand Raymond * Mason Raymond * Paul Raymond * Chuck Rayner RE * Melvin Read * Ryan Ready * Ken Reardon * Terry Reardon * Marty Reasoner * Daryl Reaugh * Marc Reaume * Billy Reay * Mark Recchi * Gord Redahl * Wade Redden * Eldon "Pokey" Reddick * George Redding * Craig Redmond * Dick Redmond * Keith Redmond * Mickey Redmond * Greg Redquest * Dave Reece * Mark Reeds * Joe Reekie * Jeff Reese * Bill Regan * Larry Regan * Richie Regehr * Robyn Regehr * Darcy Regier * Steve Regier * Earl Reibel * Robert Reichel * Craig Reichert * Brandon Reid * Darren Reid * Dave Reid * Dave Reid * Gordon Reid * Jerry Reid * Reg Reid * Tom Reid * Dave Reierson * Ed Reigle * Paul Reinhart * Ollie Reinikka * Steven Reinprecht * Todd Reirden * Leo Reise * Leo Reise Jr. * Eric Reitz * Mark Renaud * Mikael Renberg * Glenn "Chico" Resch * Bobby Reynolds RHE-RIC * Herb Rheaume * Pascal Rheaume * Damian Rhodes * Pat Ribble * Mike Ribeiro * Mike Ricci * Nick Ricci * Steven Rice * Henri Richard * Jacques Richard * Jean-Marc Richard * Maurice "Rocket" Richard * Mike Richard * Brad Richards * Mike Richards * Todd Richards * Travis Richards * Brad Richardson * Dave Richardson * Glen Richardson * Ken Richardson * Luke Richardson * Terry Richardson * Bob Richer * Stephane Richer (left-winger) * Stephane Richer (defenceman) * Danny Richmond * Steve Richmond * Barry Richter * Dave Richter * Mike Richter RID-RIZ * Curt Ridley * Mike Ridley * Vincent Riendeau * Michel Riesen * Dennis Riggin * Pat Riggin * Bill Riley * Jack Riley * James Riley * Bob Ring * Pekka Rinne * Howard Riopelle * Gerry Rioux * Pierre Rioux * Vic Ripley * Doug Risebrough * Gary Rissling * Patrick Rissmiller * Jani Rita * Bob Ritchie * Byron Ritchie * Dave Ritchie * Alex Ritson * Al Rittinger * Bobby Rivard * Fern Rivard * Gus Rivers * Jamie Rivers * Shawn Rivers * Wayne Rivers * Craig Rivet * Garth Rizzuto ROA-ROH * Andy Roach * John Roach * Mickey Roach * Mario Roberge * Serge Roberge * Claude Robert * Rene Robert * Phil Roberto * David Roberts * Doug Roberts * Gary Roberts * Gordie Roberts * Jim Roberts (b. 1940) * Jim Roberts (b. 1956) * Moe Roberts * Earl Robertson * Fred Robertson * Geordie Robertson * George Robertson * Torrie Robertson * Bert Robertsson * Stéphane Robidas * Florent Robidoux * Doug Robinson * Earl Robinson * Larry Robinson * Moe Robinson * Nathan Robinson * Rob Robinson * Scott Robinson * Louis Robitaille * Luc Robitaille * Mike Robitaille * Randy Robitaille * Dave Roche * Desse Roche * Earl Roche * Ernie Roche * Travis Roche * Dave Rochefort * Leon Rochefort * Normand Rochefort * Harvey Rockburn * Eddie Rodden * Marc Rodgers * Jeremy Roenick * Stacy Roest * John Rogers * Mike Rogers * Jeff Rohlicek * Leif Rohlin * Jon Rohloff * Todd Rohloff ROL-ROZ * Dale Rolfe * Al Rollins * Dwayne Roloson * Brian Rolston * Larry Romanchych * Russ Romaniuk * Roberto Romano * Doug Rombough * Dale Rominski * Elwyn "Doc" Romnes * Ed Ronan * Skene Ronan * Cliff Ronning * Jonas Ronnqvist * Len Ronson * Paul Ronty * Steve Rooney * Bill Root * Pavel Rosa * Mike Rosati * Art Ross * Jim Ross * Felix "Rollie" Rossignol * Kyle Rossiter * Darcy Rota * Randy Rota * Sammy Rothschild * Orville "Rolly" Roulston * Tom Roulston * Magnus Roupe * Allan Rourke * Bob Rouse * Bobby Rousseau * Guy Rousseau * Rollie Rousseau * Dominic Roussel * Jean-Marc Routhier * Bobby Rowe * Mike Rowe * Ronnie Rowe * Tom Rowe * Andre Roy * Derek Roy * Jean-Yves Roy * Mathieu Roy * Patrick Roy * Stephane Roy * Gaetan Royer * Remi Royer * Michal Rozsival * Gino Rozzini RUC-RYZ * Steve Rucchin * Mike Rucinski * Mike Rucinski * Martin Rucinsky * Cody Rudkowsky * Bernard Ruelle * Jason Ruff * Lindy Ruff * Kent Ruhnke * Darren Rumble * Thomas Rundqvist * Paul Runge * Reijo Ruotsalainen * Duane Rupp * Michael Rupp * Pat Rupp * Terry Ruskowski * Cam Russell * Church Russell * Phil Russell * Jim Rutherford * Wayne Rutledge * Christian Ruuttu * Jarkko Ruutu * Tuomo Ruutu * Stefan Ruzicka * Vladimir Ruzicka * Bobby Ryan * Matt Ryan * Prestin Ryan * Terry Ryan * Warren Rychel * Mark Rycroft * Michael Ryder * Andy Rymsha * Rick Rypien * Jason Ryznar Category:National Hockey League players